1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film cartridge type digital camera that can be used by loading into a film camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the film camera for taking a photograph on a silver film is not so often used on account of the notable spread of digital cameras. However, most of the cameras that have already been spread as the high-class single-lens reflex camera are the film cameras. Also, user's demands for utilization of the high-performance optical lens system, the AF function, the AE function, etc. of the film camera are still rising.
For this reason, as in JP-A-2000-115611, JP-A-9-98326, JP-A-2000-184250 and JP-A-2003-234932, the film cartridge type digital camera has been proposed. FIG. 15A is a view of an external appearance of the film cartridge type digital camera in the related art. This film cartridge type digital camera includes a case 103 that is constructed by coupling together a cartridge main body portion 101 having the same shape as a cartridge into which a film is installed, and a plate portion 102 formed to look like the film that is pulled out from the main body portion 101 by a length. A CCD or CMOS image sensor (imaging device) 104 manufactured on a semiconductor substrate is fitted onto the plate portion 102. Also, a processing portion for driving and/or controlling the image sensor 104 and processing the captured image data, and a battery are installed into the main body portion 101.
Then, when the user uses the film cartridge type digital camera, such user opens a back case 106 of a film camera 105 and then loads the main body portion 101 into a cartridge loading portion, as shown in FIG. 15B. Thus, the image sensor 104 is positioned on a focusing surface of an optical lens system 107 of the film camera 105, and then the user captures an image of an object.
In the film cartridge type digital camera in the related art, such a digital camera can be loaded only into the film camera whose back case can be opened. This is because the image sensor 104 is fixed to project outward from the cartridge main body portion 101 and thus such digital camera cannot be loaded into a drop-in type film camera such as a compact camera, an APS camera, or the like.
Also, the film cartridge type digital camera in the related art is kept in a state that a surface of the image sensor 104 is exposed in the film camera over a long time. Therefore, it is possible that the surface of the image sensor is contaminated with a dust, a waste, and the like generated in the film camera when a mechanical shutter and the like are operated many times. That is, there is a possibility that such film cartridge type digital camera cannot capture the good image during a long-term use.